undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Alexander
Angel Alexander is a wrestler from the world CAW. Angel Alexander is currently signed to XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance), ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling), YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), NHBW (No Holds Barred Wrestling) & DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation). Angel Alexander is also a 3x Cruiserweight Champion (1x in YXW, 1x in XWP, 1x in ECCW). XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Debut, Cruiserweight Champion & Heel Turn Angel Alexander made his XWP Debut at Outlaw teaming with Joshie P as his mystery partner defeating RKO's Kev Deisal and Scott Razor, at Conflict Angel Alexander would get his first title match in XWP against Cruiserweight Champion Jake Navor which he would lose, however at Summerslam, Angel Alexander would defeat Jake Navor in a ladder match to win his first title in XWP and the CAW Community. Angel Alexander would successfully defend his title against Navor the next night on Raw and then challenged X Bullet Club leader Max Mercury to a 6 Man Tag Team match with two mystery partners he says he has known all his life. At Nightmares, Angel Alexander would announce his buddies Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho has signed with XWP and were his partners against X Bullet Club, Heavens Sexiest Angels would beat X Bullet Club with Angel last eliminating Kenny Taylor. At Survivor Series he faced Chris Danger and had Bradd & Macho help him beat Danger, turning heel in the process. At the Raw after Survivor Series, he would lose to Connor after focusing too much on rival Chris Danger. At Royal Rumble, he injured his rival Chris Danger after wrapping a chair round Danger's neck and stomping on it, thus disqualifying himself retaining the Cruiserweight Title. In the Royal Rumble match, he would enter at number 22 and would eliminate Jacob Cass & Arrow making it to the final 3 before being eliminated by eventual winner Matteo. On the Raw after Royal Rumble, he would compete in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match however would lose to Creep-E. It was announced, after the show that at Danger Zone, Angel Alexander would defend the XWP Cruiserweight Title against Connor after the victory Connor had against Angel on the Raw after Survivor Series. At WrestleMania, Angel would team with Bradd and Macho in a losing effort against Chris Danger, Jake Navor & Connor losing the Cruiserweight Title in the process. Season 2: Face Turn On the Raw after WM, Angel would shake hands with rival Chris Danger showing mutual respect. This was after beating Bro Code along with Bradd and Macho. At Outlaw (one year after his debut), Angel would beat Mario Sanchez. Angel and Mario would shake hands afterwards and Mario said that Angel Alexander is the future of XWP. He is set to face Antho at XWP Reckoning. At Reckoning, Angel Alexander would defeat Antho. Soon afterward Angel would start a feud with Stunning Bradd over leadership in the stable. At Money In The Bank, Angel Alexander would defeat Stunning Bradd in a Singles Match. At Summerslam, the feud would continue when Stunning Bradd cost Angel a shot at the U.S Championship. At Bragging Rights, Angel would eliminate Anthony Payne in the 5 on 5 Gauntlet before being eliminated by Jackson Montgomery. At Nightmares, Angel would team with Mr Macho to face The Silver Brothers in a losing effort thanks to Stunning Bradd attacking Macho. YXW (2016-present) Season 2 & 3: Debut & Cruiserweight Champion Angel Alexander would make his YXW debut at the Season 2 finale Survivor Series by helping Brett Storm fend off the X Bullet Club. Angel would then be put in a tournament to crown an inaugural YXW Cruiserweight champion which he would win by defeating Sinister Z in the first round, Arrow in the second and Jake Navor in the final to win the tournament. It was then announced that a Cruiserweight Title open challenge would take place at Royal Rumble. Angel would retain by defeating Manny Lopez. After the match, Zack Thompson would attack Angel and Manny afterwards. Angel would enter the Royal Rumble later on at number 13 and would eliminate Jake Navor, Kenny Taylor, Ghostface and double question mark dude (don't lnow who really at this point). He would have a brawl with Navor during the match but would return later on only to get eliminated by the same question mark dude. Despite being attacked by Zack Thompson, it revealed on the RAW After Royal Rumble S3, that Angel Alexander had decided to join up with the X Bullet Club and become its newest member, only for it to be a ruse and attacked Max Mercury. Angel Alexander would soon enter the Road to Gold Tournament to decide the No.1 Contender to the YTW Championship at WrestleMania 3. In the first round, Angel Alexander would defeat Shingo Chimera to advance to the Semi Finals. After the match, Larry Troy (No.1 Contender to Angel's Cruiserweight Title) would come out and congratulate Angel only to attack him from behind. In the Semi Finals, Angel Alexander would suffer his first loss in YXW when he lost to Sean Avery, failing to advance to the Finals in the process. At YXWrestlemania 3, Angel would defeat Larry Troy for his Cruiserweight Title. The next couple months, Angel would retain the title against Jake Navor and Deshawn Jackson, the latter of which ended with him joining the X Bullet Club. IWA (2016-present) Season 1: Debut; UK Champion & Various Feuds It was announced in early December of 2016, that Angel Alexander had signed a contract with IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance). After IWA's first show, it was announced that Angel Alexander would make his debut at the Extreme Rules CPV against a mystery opponent. At Extreme Rules, Angel Alexander would defeat DoggyDog, who answered his Open challenge, in his debut match. At the end of Extreme Rules, Angel Alexander would appear to give Brett Storm Sweet Chin Music ''once it was announced that Angel Alexander would be the next challenger to Brett Storm's IWA Championship. At Payback, Angel Alexander would face Brett Storm in what would be a wrestling classic, until Brett Storm got himself intentionally disqualified by hitting Angel with a sledgehammer. It would then be announced that Angel would get a rematch with Brett Storm at Money In the Bank in a Ladder Match. At Money In The Bank, Angel Alexander would lose to Brett Storm in their rematch when Max Mercury returned and cost Angel Alexander the title match, setting up a feud between them. At Fully Loaded Angel would lose to Max Mercury after 2 Meltzer Busters. He would get attacked by Max afterwards getting hit with another Meltzer Buster on a chair. At Summerslam, Angel Alexander would win the IWA United Kingdom Championship in a triple threat match against Sean Avery and the man he pinned, Max Mercury. At Battleground, he would successfully defend his title against Sean Avery, then against Max Mercury at Judgement Day & Survivor Series. Angel and Jet would have 3 matches over the next 3 Months, all for the United Kingdom Championship, Angel won the first at Royal Rumble. Angel would lose the Title in the second at Elimination Chamber and would lose again at WrestleMania. Season 2: Feud with Demon Spyke & IWA Champion At Ruthless Aggression, Angel would lose to Demon Spyke in a Triple Threat IWA Title match after Joshie P got pinned. Angel would confront Demon after, in which they would announce that at the next CPV, they would face off for the IWA Championship. At Chaos Theory, Angel Alexander would defeat Demon Spyke after a little help from the new IWA Tag Team Champions Brett Storm & Mahadi Khan and would join them as part of the new Heel stable The Arising. They would beat on Spyke after the match as well. At Anarchy, Angel Alexander would retain his Title against Demon Spyke in Spyke's rematch. At Money In The Bank, Angel would retain against Max Mercury and would then be challenged by Flamer to a Career v. Title Match at the next CPV, which Angel accepted. At Radioactive, Angel would defeat Flamer in a Career v. Title Match, ending Flamer's IWA career. Afterwards, DoggyDog would attack Angel Alexander and would challenge The Arising to a Winner Take All Match at Summerslam, which Brett Storm accepted despite Angel's idea against it. At Summerslam, Angel Alexander would be the sole survivor in the 5 on 5 Gauntlet Match after Sean Avery joined the Arising, Superman Punching DoggyDog when the referee was knocked out which allowed Angel to retain. NHBW (2017-present) NHBW Champion On January 3rd, 2017, Angel Alexander would start up his own promotion under the name NHBW, No Holds Barred Wrestling. Angel Alexander would appear on the First Episode in a Triple Threat Main Event against Jet Omega Elliot and Stunning Bradd. However as the night progressed it would be changed into a One on One Contest after Stunning Bradd attacked Jet Omega Elliot backstage, rendering him unable to compete. In the Main Event, Angel Alexander would defeat Stunning Bradd only to be attacked by both Bradd and Bradd's tag team partner Mr. Macho until Jet Omega Elliot made the save. On Episode 2, Angel Alexander would team up with Jet Omega Elliot to take on the Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) to a losing effort. On the third episode, he interfered in a triple threat match between Mr Macho, Jet Omega Elliot and Sokolov The Immortal when Stunning Bradd got involved and double teamed Jet with Mr Macho. Later on in the night, he would face Abigor to determine the third man to challenge for the NHBW Emperor championship. As an act of revenge for the surprise attack earlier on, Bradd interfered and cost Angel the match. But almost immediately after. Mr Macho revealed that after speaking to the GM of NHBW (Who is currently unknown), a new match was made for Revengeance. A three stages of hell match between Angel Alexander, and Stunning Bradd for the NHBW championship. At Revengeance, Angel would lose the first fall, win the second then Nick Rich would turn heel on Angel by hitting Richest Clash on him then grabbing the NHBW Title and leaving with it, causing Angel's match with Stunning Bradd to end in a no contest. The next few weeks, Angel would face Bradd and Macho and having stare downs with Nick Rich. At Blitzkrieg, Angel would defeat Nick Rich to win the NHBW Championship (his first World Championship). ECCW (2017-present) Debut & Multiple Champion It was announced Angel Alexander had signed a contract with ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling); when he will debut is unknown. It was later announced that Angel Alexander would make his debut at the first ECCW CPV Warzone in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match against Prince Devitt, Chris Danger, and ECCW Cruiserweight Champion Ricochet for the Cruiserweight Title. At Warzone, Angel Alexander would retrieve the belt to defeat the rest of the competitors to become the new ECCW Cruiserweight Champion. At Royal Rumble, Angel Alexander would lose the Cruiserweight Championship back to Ricochet in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Chris Danger. At ECCW before WrestleMania, he would be attacked by Phenom. At WrestleMania, Angel would lose the MITB Match to Flamer. Later on he would win the Hardcore Title thanks to the 24/7 Rule. He would defend the Belt against Phenom in a winning effort but would lose to Phenom moments later. He would defeat Creep-E moments after he beat Phenom for the Hardcore Title thus becoming a 2x Hardcore Champion. At Xplosion, Angel would retain his Title against Undershock but would lose it quickly to TJ X. Later in the night, Angel attacked new Hardcore Champion Flamer backstage and defeated him becoming a 3x Hardcore Champion. At Path of Exile, Angel would lose the title to Mahadi Khan, then win it back from Mahadi, and then lose it back to Mahadi only for Angel to come back and beat Brandon Wolfe to become a record 5x Hardcore Champion just so he could lose it to Killer Kai immediately after. On the ECCW After Path Exile, Angel Alexander would defeat Brett Storm to become the new ECCW Intercontinental Champion. Royal Rumble Winner At Royal Rumble, Angel Alexander would lose his Intercontinental Championship to Jake Navor in a Triple Threat Match. After the match Angel Alexander would congratulate Jake Navor, while pulling in him saying "See you in the Rumble". Angel Alexander would go on to end up winning the Rumble Match last eliminating Alieus to become the winner. DWF (2017-present) After the Raw after WrestleMania 2, it was announced that Angel Alexander signed a contract with DWF and is assigned to the Raw brand. When he will debut is unknown. At Payback, he would defeat Brown Claw in quick fashion. At MITB, he would force him to team with him. Angel would change Claw's name to Big Sexy. At Over The Limit, Angel & Big Sexy would fail to defeat Rebellion (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) for the Tag Titles. At Summerslam, Angel will compete in a Number 1 Contenders Battle Royal. At Summerslam, Angel Alexander would lose in the No.1 Contenders Battle Royal, but was able to win the Iron Man MetalHeavyweight Championship at one point in the match. TOW (2017-present) Angel Alexander would make his debut with TOW (Time Of Wrestling) at their season two Over The Limit CPV where he made a surprise debut challenging PJ Skillz in a Smackdown MITB Qualifying Match, which Angel Alexander was victorious. Total Impact (2017-present) Angel Alexander would make his debut on the third episode of Total Impact where he was interrupted by Generic which resulted in a little scuffle that ended with Angel hitting Generic with a superkick. EEW (2017-present) World Heavyweight Champion Angel made his EEW Debut beating Rocky Crippler at Fatal Carnage to move on to the Fatal 4 Way Main Event where he would lose to Cycloper. At Critical Mass, Angel would lose to Cycloper in a World Title Match. At Danger Zone, Angel would win against Cycloper but by Count Out. At Gambler's Galore, Angel would finally win the World Title beating Cycloper in a ladder match. At Summerslam, he would retain against Cycloper in their final encounter. After the match he would be confronted by Chris Danger setting the stage for their match at the Reign of Terror CPV. At Reign of Terror, Angel Alexander would lose his EEW World Heavyweight Championship when Brandon Wolfe cashed in his Gambler's Galore Contract during Angel's title defense against Chris Danger. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x YXW: *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Current) ECCW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x *Hardcore Champion - 5x *Season 1 Royal Rumble Winner IWA: * IWA Champion - 1x (Current) * United Kingdom Champion - 1x GYW: * United States Champion - 1x (Current) JPW: * JPW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mart War NHBW: * NHBW Champion - 1x (Current) EEW: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x CXW: * CXW Television Champion - 1x (Current) DWF: * DWF Iron Man MetalHeavyweight Champion - 1x ''CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - XWP Wrestlemania 1: Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) © vs. Chris Danger, Jake Navor, & Connor * 5 Star Match (2017) - NHBW Blitzkrieg: Angel Alexander vs. Nick Rich * 5 Star Match (2017) - IWA Summerslam S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Mohammad Khan, Matteo) © vs. DoggyDog, Max Mercury, Demon Spyke & SWED (Roacher & Francaios)